The Strange Mission
by the moon of my life
Summary: There has been unexplainable deaths and an escaped Arrancar in Forks, Washington. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku go there to investigate. What happens when they happen to go to the same school as Bella and Edward?
1. Arriving in Forks

**This is the Hgirl13 and I am doing a Bleach and Twilight crossover. I don't really like Twilight but I just did this for fun so don't judge me. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Twilight.**

Ichigo's POV

I sat in my room, reading my manga then I heard the door open.

"Ichigo, some of your friends are downstairs", Yuzu said, I raised an eyebrow. Must be Uryu or Orihime. I walked downstairs and my eyes widen. Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Renji were here. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach when I saw Rukia.

"What... the are you guys doing here?" I asked, Rukia frowned and slapped the back of my head.

"OW! What the hell Rukia?" I shouted, she made a tsk sound.

"That isn't how you greet your friends", she said, I glared at her put was secretly happy that she was here.

"Come with us Kurosaki. Urahara wants you", Toshiro said, I nodded.

"Bye Yuzu. Bye Karin", I said, Yuzu poked her head out the kitchen.

"Bye Ichigo!" she exclaimed. I walked behind everyone else. Renji walked with me and Rangiku was talking to Rukia.

"So why are you guys here?" I asked Renji, he shrugged.

"I dunno. We came cause Captain Commander told us to come here to see Urahara", he answered, I crossed my arms and started thinking. What would Urahara want with a captain, two lieutenants, a 3rd seat(Rukia got promoted after the war), and a substitute? We got there and I saw those two kids outside the shop cleaning. We walking inside and Urahara waved at us with his fan.

"Mr. Kurosaki! How nice is it to see you again!" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes. "And you didn't cut your hair", I kept my hair shaggy and long.

"So why did you call us here?" Toshiro asked.

"There has been some strange events happening in America", Urahara said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Like...", Rangiku asked.

"Well there has been some unexplainable deaths in Forks, Washington. There is also an arrancar that escaped from Mayuri and went to Forks", Urahara said, I felt heat from someone else. I blushed when I saw Rukia really close to me.

"So... You want us to go to Forks and try to find out who's doing these murders and find the missing arrancar?" Toshiro asked, wow. He sure is smart for figuring all those things out.

"Yes and the arrancar is an ex-Espada and has a Gigai so look closely for a large amount of spiritual pressure", Urahara said, Toshiro nodded. Rangiku clapped her hands together and squealed.

"We get to go to America? Yay! Ooh I can't wait to buy a whole bunch of clothes and-"

"Mastumoto! Calm yourself", Toshiro said, Rangiku just closed her mouth and had a big smile on her face.

"Who said I would agree to this?" I asked.

"Come on Ichigo", Renji said, Rukia gave me puppy dog eyes and mouthed 'please'. I almost smiled but then she added 'I'll hurt you if you don't'. I grunted and sighed.

"Alright fine, but who's gonna tell my family? And what about school?" I asked, Urahara waved his fan at me.

"Don't worry. I'll tell and your going to transfer to the school there", he answered, I scratched behind my head and narrowed my eyes.

"I don't really speak good English", I said.

"That's alright. I made a device that will make you speak perfect English", Urahara said and showed us a couple of silver chains. "You wear one around your neck and you automaticly speak and hear perfect English", we each grabbed one.

"How's the weather there?" Renji asked.

"Pretty cold, it mostly rains there", Urahara said. At least I have some warm clothes. "Oh and no uniforms", I really didn't care but I guess Rangiku did.

"Better not wear those 60s clothes Renji", Rukia warned, Renji rolled his eyes. "Uh Ichigo, I don't have any warm clothes. Just sundresses", Rukia said, I rolled my eyes to her.

"I can buy you some clothes. Goat face won't mind", I said, Rukia giggled and nodded. Why did she have to be so cute? We walked side by side to the city. It was dark so everything looked bright. Rukia stared in awe while I just acted like it was nothing. I took her to one of these fashionable stores and she looked around.

"I think you should get jeans instead of dresses", I suggested, Rukia ignored me and found some jackets.

"Ichigo pick some jeans for me", Rukia ordered, I eyed her.

"You sound like a slave driver", I said, she rolled her eyes and I found some skinny jeans for her but I wasn't sure they'd fit.

"Try size 1 and 0 and tell me which one fits better", I instructed, she went off into the changing room. It only took a couple minutes and she said that size 0 fitted better. I bought her the clothes and we walked home. We would be leaving tomorrow and Rukia was staying at Urahara instead of my closet.

_Midnight_

I heard tapping on my window and thought it was the rain since it was raining. I opened one eye and my other one opened when I saw a certain midget right by my window, soaked. I opened the window and she jumped in.

"Why couldn't you use the window like a normal person?" I asked, she looked at me and ignored me. Her hair was stringy and her violet eyes were brighter then usual.

"Sorry. I was just excited about today and I couldn't sleep", she said, I sat up.

"So why are you here?" I asked, she ran her fingers through her wet locks.

"I needed someone to talk too and Renji wasn't awake", she said, I gave her a _What the hell?_ Look.

"What makes you think that I'd be awake?" I yelled, she shrugged. I sighed and looked at the time, 3:03 AM. Ugh, damn you Rukia.

"Why don't you take a nap in my closet and then I'll wake you up when it's time to go", I suggested, she yawned and nodded. She opened the closet and went in. I groaned and went back to sleep.

_After arriving in Forks, Washington_

We got there and outside was cloudy and cold.

"Not a very welcoming town", Rangiku said. We got a taxi and went to our hotel. Stupid Urahara. He only booked three rooms.

"So... Who's sharing a room?" Renji asked, Rangiku said that she's share a room with Toshiro so it only left me, Renji, and Rukia. "I guess its me and you Ichigo", I scoffed, like I would share a room with him.

"You don't mind sharing a room with me Ichigo?" Rukia asked, I shook my head.

"We're friends so I don't mind", I said. "Unfortunately", I said under my breath. Renji eyed me but grabbed his luggage and went to the elevator. Tomorrow we would start school.


	2. First Day of School

Rukia's POV

It was the next morning and I was in the bathroom looking at what I was wearing. I wore a long sleeved black tunic that had colorful floral print on it. I wore a dark washed denim jeans, and black boots. I was wearing a gray bomber jacket. All of a sudden I started laughing and realized that Ichigo was tickling me.

"Stop*laughs* it Ichi*laughs*go!" I exclaimed and swatted his hands away from me. He chuckled and let go. He was wearing his purple and red NICE VIBE shirt.

"Lets go I don't want to be late", he said, I eyed him.

"Who knew you cared for school", I said, he rolled his eyes and bumped me. I bumped him back and we met every one downstairs. Rangiku was showing cleavage as usual, Toshiro was wearing gray skinny jeans with a black and white polo, and Renji was wearing non 60s clothing for goodness sake. We took a taxi to our temporary school and walked inside. On the way people stared at us.

Bella's POV

Me and Edward were in the parking lot talking about Victoria.

"So what should-", I said but my eyes followed the new students walking by. My eyes widen and sweat dropped, when I felt the air get dense when they walked by. The tallest one had bright orange hair that was shaggy and long, amber eyes, tan skin, and a serious/scowl on his face. A girl way shorter than him had shoulder length raven hair with a bang in the middle of her face, violet eyes, and pale skin like Edward. Another short person was a boy with turquoise eyes, silver hair, an icy aroma, and a bored expression. A girl taller then him who seemed to be bothering him had long blonde hair with layers, ice blue eyes, enormous breasts, and was very pretty. The last one had tattoos, long crimson red hair tied up in a high ponytail, and was tall. The air got less dense when they went farther away from me and I exhaled.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Edward asked, I shook my head.

"Did... you feel that?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow.

"Feel what?" he asked.

"It was like... the air got heavy when those new students passed by", I said, he didn't say anything. The bell rang and we walked to homeroom together. Edward gave me a kiss goodbye and left. I saw Angela and walked over to me.

"Hey Bella", she said, Angela was a good friend of mine.

"Hey Angela. Did you happen to see the new students?" I asked, she nodded.

"Everyone's seen them. They are very noticeable", she said then the same two short people past by us.

"Kuchiki, your sure that I shouldn't question anyone here?" the boy asked, the girl nodded.

"Yes Captain Histugaya. I don't feel any spiritual pressure here", she said, the boy just grunted. The two took seats in the back of the class.

"Hey Bella. You think we should invite the new kids to sit with us?" Eric asked, I shrugged.

"Then we can get to know them better", Angela said, I looked over my shoulder. The boy just looked out the window while the girl sat there with a fake smile. The bell rang and the boy with bright orange hair ran in here. Everyone stared and he glared over at the girl.

"Damn*pants*you Rukia", he said then walked over to sit with them. The teacher came in and did roll call. After the announcements everyone started talking. I found out their names. The one with orange hair was Ichigo Kurosaki, the silver hair one was Toshiro Histugaya, and the last one was Rukia Kuchiki.

"How could you ditch me like that?" Ichigo asked, Rukia just smirked at him.

"You were supposed to get the hollow", she answered.

"And we didn't ditch you, we just didn't want to get late to class", Toshiro said, Ichigo pulled on Rukia's hair.

"Your gonna pay you evil midget!" he yelled, Rukia punched his stomach.

"Would you two SHUT UP!" Toshiro shouted. Eric laughed and Angela giggled. I felt so weird when I was close to them, especially to Ichigo. He makes the air really dense. I saw Rukia whisper something to Ichigo and he just pinched her. All of a sudden the air felt better. The bell rang and they hurry left.

_P.E_

We were playing volleyball in P.E today. The girl with blonde hair and the redhead was in my class. Most of the guys stared at the blonde. Jessica came up behind me.

"Hey Bella, come with me. I want to learn their names", she said, I nodded and followed. Jessica tapped the two on the shoulder.

"Um hi. I'm Jessica and that's Bella. We just wanted to introduce ourselves so..", she said.

"I'm Rangiku and that's Renji", the blonde said, Renji just waved at us. We heard the whistle and we started playing. When the ball came flying at Renji, he did a spike and hit Tyler in the head. Rangiku laughed, while everyone wondered how strong he was.

_Lunch_

I sat with my friends at lunch and saw Angela and Eric with the new kids. I saw Ichigo kick Rukia's foot and she punched him.

"Guys this is Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, and Toshiro", Angela said, the group sat down. Edward tensed up and scooted closer to me. We introduced ourselves and started eating.

Ichigo's POV

I sat with a group of Americans who invited us to eat with them.

"So I have to know, is your hair bleached?" Mike asked, I sighed. I always get that question.

"No, it's natural", I said, they oohed.

"And you?" Mike asked looked at Toshiro.

"Natural", he said then ran his fingers through his hair. I heard a Menos cry and I looked over my shoulder.

"Who's getting it?" I asked, the Americans gave confused looks.

"Just kill it with your...", Toshiro said, I scratched my head and used not even haft of my spiritual pressure. The Menos cried again and I saw it go back to Hueco Mundo.

"You guys gotten so lazy", I said, they all glared at me.

"We haven't gotten lazy. We're just tired", Rangiku said. A vein appeared on Toshiro's forehead.

"Your always lazy and tired Mastumoto", he said, Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"What... are you guys talking about?" Bella asked, we didn't say anything.

"So, why are you so quiet Edward?" I asked, I was known for being blunt so I usually took people by surprise.

"None of your business", he answered, I clenched my fists.

"Kurosaki, Abarai. We're going to the Portland after school", Toshiro ordered.

"Why isn't Rukia or Rangiku going?" I asked.

"I'll explain later", he answered.

Bella's POV

Jessica leaned in my ear.

"Don't you think Toshiro is so... aloof?" she whispered. I glanced at him and looked at Jessica. I nodded.

"Hey Rukia and Rangiku. Do you want to hangout after school?" I asked suddenly, Rukia looked at Rangiku and then nodded.

"What are you doing?" Edward whispered.

"I want to get to know them. Maybe Alice and Rosalie would like to hangout with me too", I said, Edward sighed and went back to his pensive self.

Edward's POV

I don't trust those new students. One thing is that they look foreign. Another thing is that they kept talking about killing something but I want to find out. I should get to know them to know their motives.

"How about I show around Poland?" I asked, Bella looked at me. They looked reluctant but agreed. I mentally slapped myself. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I looked over Ichigo and read his thoughts.

_Why can't I just tell her? I mean I am the strongest person alive and I can't tell the midget I like her? Anyway, who could the arrancar be? It could either be Nel, Neliel, or...him. No, it can't be him since he's dead. There's no way after the damage he's received from me and Nnoitora..._

He's killed someone. There's no way they could be vampires, they aren't pale and they smell different. Their aren't werewolves though since they don't smell bad. I wonder how he is the strongest person alive and what is an arrancar?

_6th Period_

Me and Bella sat in our regular seats but I saw Ichigo and Rukia walk in together.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ichigo asked, Rukia just poked him.

"No, I can take care of myself", she answered.

"But what if-"

"No. I'm 3rd seat remember? I can take of myself", she said then sat behind us.

"I think I'm gonna introduce Rukia and Rangiku to Jacob", Bella whispered, I scrunched up my nose but whatever makes her happy, I'm happy.

Rukia's POV

I sat not really listening to the teacher so I started doodling on my paper.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Ichigo asked, I glared at him.

"It's obviously me", I said, he snorted.

"So your a bunny?" he asked, I kicked his foot. He groaned and glared at me.

"Quiet down you two", the teacher said then continued with the lesson. Soon the teacher was showing a movie and I let my head fall on Ichigo's shoulder. He blushed.

_After School_

Me and Rangiku were in Bella's car er truck.

"So where are we going?" Rangiku asked.

"To my friend Jacob's house", she said then looked out the window.

"What's he like?" I asked, she smiled.

"He's Native American, tall, buff, good with mechanics, and is a good friend", Bella said.

"So your dating Edward Cullen", I said, she blushed and nodded.

"He's really cute. Does he have any siblings?" Rangiku asked, Bella almost laughed.

"Yeah, he has two adoptive sisters and two adoptive brothers but their all dating each other", Bella said, Rangiku frowned and continued questioning Bella. We arrived by a beach and there were houses. We got out and followed Bella to see her hug a tall boy. He had a tattoo on his arm, short black hair, and was attractive.

"Hey I'm Jacob Black", he said then shook my hand. Rangiku showed even more cleavage and shook his hand. Soon Rangiku's phone started buzzing.

"Hello? Oh hey Captain"

"We're at Bella's friend's house"

"Why? I mean your looking for it and we're just here to hangout" Soon we heard shouting from the phone.

"Okay, okay. Damn Captain... Your so mean sometimes" she hung up her phone and yawned. "You guy's have any sake?" Rangiku asked, Jacob and Bella gave her confused looks.

"What's that?" he asked, she laughed.

"Just an alcoholic drink that Rangiku likes", I hurry said. "How about we go check out those woods?" I suggested.

"Why?" Rangiku asked, I gave her a stern look. I mouthed 'remember?'. She remembered then she nodded.

"I don't think we should, I mean there are wolves in there", Jacob said, Bella nodded. Me and Rangiku already walked ahead of them.

"It's dangerous!" Bella exclaimed. I looked over my shoulder.

"I LIVE for danger", I said then walked forward. I bet she had a confused look. I wonder how Ichigo's doing?

Ichigo's POV

Me, Renji, Toshiro, and Edward walked around Portland. We didn't really have a destination but we just walked around.

"So your from Japan right?" Edward asked, I nodded. Soon someone was passing by but they shoved me with their shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelled, the guy turned around and it was my worst enemy. Grimmjow.


	3. Agreement

Edward's POV

I saw Ichigo facing someone his height with teal colored hair that was spiky. He had pale blue eyes and had a pissed off expression. His hands were in his pockets and he had a smug look.

"Grimmjow", Ichigo said then put his hand on this skull thing that was attached to his jeans.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... How nice to see that carrot top of yours", the one named Grimmjow said. Ichigo growled and the air got dense.

"Ichigo, you know him?" Renji asked.

"He's the one we're looking for!" Ichigo shouted, wait a minute. They came here looking for someone? I really need to see Carlisle.

"Hmph. Ulquiorra should have killed you when you were weak", Grimmjow said, Ichigo just gave him the same smug look.

"Well isn't that ironic? I killed him before he killed me, strange isn't it?" Ichigo said, Grimmjow grunted. Grimmjow glanced at me and looked back at Ichigo.

"Who's this joker? He's a Soul Reaper too?" he asked. All of a sudden the temperature dropped. Toshiro stepped up to Grimmjow.

"Listen arrancar, go back to where you came from or you will die if you stay here", Toshiro said coldly. My eyes widen.

"You know about the killings?" I asked, they all looked at me.

"Yes but we don't who's causing them", Toshiro said.

"Listen, tell me what a 'Soul Reaper' is then I'll tell you who's causing them", I said, they looked hesitant but Ichigo nodded.

"Fine but first you tell us at your house", Ichigo said, I nodded. Ichigo glanced over at Grimmjow and grabbed him by the shirt collar. He pulled him close and glared at him.

"You better leave and not cause any trouble", Ichigo said, Grimmjow had a psychotic grin.

"Your not in charge of me, I'm older than you so piss off", Grimmjow said then shoved him away. He shoved his hands in his pockets then walked away.

"I hate him so much...", Ichigo muttered.

Bella's POV

We were walking in the woods. I was afraid that Victoria or any of her army would come and attack.

"Bella, what are they? They don't smell like humans, vampires, or werewolves", Jacob asked, I shrugged.

"I dunno. They are three more like them", I whispered. Rukia stopped all of a sudden. She flipped open her phone and listened.

"Wait slow down Ichigo"

"It was _him_? Why didn't you kill him?"

"But he's the enemy! And he almost killed me twice and you three times!"

"Meet at his house? Okay let me-" all of a sudden two vampires appeared. They slowly walked toward us.

"I'll call you back", she said then hung up. "Who are you?" she asked, they flashed her a toothy smile. They showed her their fangs and Rangiku and Rukia didn't look scared.

"Ew, a mutt is here", the girl vampire said, the boy one nodded. Jacob growled.

"Vampires? Who knew you were real" Rangiku said, the vampires eyes turned blood red.

"Your Bella huh?" the girl asked and circled me. She sniffed me. "You smell... delicious", she said, I flinched. All of a sudden I saw two Rukias and two Rangikus. The two were on the ground and the other pair was wearing black robes. Rangiku had a pink scarf around her, a badge, and a sword. Rukia also had a sword but didn't have a badge.

"I'll get Captain, you take care of them", Rangiku said, Rukia nodded and started turning her sword in circles counter clock wise.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki", she said calmly. The sword turned completely white. The vampires cocked their heads to the side.

"What the hell are you girl?" the boy asked.

"I'm 3rd seat of 13th division and my name is Rukia Kuchiki", she answered then looked at me and Jacob.

"Stand back", she ordered. We both backed up. She all of a sudden disappeared and appeared behind the boy vampire. She held the sword upside down.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro", she said then slashed both of the vampires. There was a white circle under them and everything in the circle turned to ice. Rukia wasn't in the circle though and the ice shattered. She put the sword back where it was and faced us.

"What was that?" Jacob asked, I nodded.

"I am a Soul Reaper, I've lived longer than both of you", she said, I stared at her. I heard my phone ring so I picked it up.

"Hey Edward. We got a... problem"

"Meet at your house? Can I bring Jacob?"

"He needs to know since he's fighting too, okay bye" I hung up.

"We're going to Edward's house", I announced. Jacob groaned.

"Do you mind carrying her Gigai?" Rukia asked while pointing at the life less body on the floor. Jacob nodded and threw Rangiku's over his shoulder. We went to the Cullens.

Ichigo's POV

I sat in the Cullens' living room, their eyes were staring at me mostly. The door opened and both me and Edward stood up. It was Toshiro and Rangiku. Toshiro had waited outside for her and she was out of her Gigai.

"That is what a Soul Reaper looks like", Renji said, Rangiku waltz in and sat down next to Renji.

"So that's Rangiku", Emmett said, she flipped her hair. I saw Rosalie glare at her. The door opened and I saw Rukia, a tall boy, and Bella. I walked over to Rukia and grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you-AGGH!" I yelled when she punched my face. I rubbed my face and glare at her. "You bitch! Why the hell would you do that?" I yelled.

"Because I can take of myself! You don't need to worry about me every second!" she shouted then her face softened. She blushed from every one staring at us. We sat down and we told them what Soul Reapers were and they told us about vampires, werewolves, and other stuff. Bella and me were the only human ones.

"So... Are you two dating?" Alice asked, both me and Rukia's faces redden.

"HELL NO!" We both yelled, Esme and Carlisle both smiled.

"I would never date this jerk", Rukia huffed, I scoffed.

"Like your a goody too shoes. Your an evil midget", I said, she punched my arm. Emmett laughed and I secretly hoped she changed her mind.

"Kurosaki and Kuchiki, shut the hell up and listen!" Toshiro yelled, I grunted and Rukia just listened. "Anyway, what were you saying Bella?" he asked.

"I think you Soul Reapers should fight with us", she said, I scratched behind my head.

"We just came out of a war ourselves and we don't really know", Rangiku said, we nodded.

"But I saw Rukia do this thing that quickly killed the vampires", she said, Jacob nodded.

"It was cool", he added. I looked over at Rukia.

"You used shikai?" I asked, she nodded.

"Duh, they were too easy and didn't attack yet", she said, I rolled my eyes.

"Their weaker then arrancars!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, what's an arrancar?" Rosalie asked.

"A hollow but takes a shape like a human. They still have apart of their mask though", Renji said, I nudged Rukia.

"At least we didn't use your shitty drawings", I said, she glared at me and stomped on my foot.

"I guess we could fight with you guys but you'll have to get out of our way so we won't hurt you", Toshiro said.


	4. Training

Grimmjow's POV

It was midnight and I was walking through allies. I had my hands shoved in my pockets and heard footsteps. All of a sudden, a girl and a boy appeared. The girl had curly red hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes. The boy had the same red eyes and blonde hair. They circled me.

"That's some bright hair you have", the girl purred, I just gave them an icy stare. The boy flinched but didn't stop looking at me.

"I don't have time for you", I said, then started walking. It looked like the girl used Sonido and appeared in front of me.

"I'm kinda hungry Riley and he smells kinda spicy", the redhead said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Me too, he does smell good", Riley said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked, they eyed me.

"You're gonna be our dinner", the redhead said then flashed me some fangs. I sighed and forced myself out of my Gigai. They watched me. The fell to their knees when they felt my spiritual pressure.

"What... is that?" Riley asked, the redhead's eyes were widen and sweat dropped. I smirked and started pulling out Pantera.

"Prepare to die humans", I said, they had scared expressions.

"We're not humans!" Riley hurry said, redhead nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I think the humans are over there", she said, I scowled at their weakness. I sheathed Pantera and let my spiritual pressure decrease. They breathed heavily and stood up. The redhead watched me.

"What's your name?" she asked, I chuckled.

"Grimmjow", I said.

"I'm Victoria and that's Riley. We're vampires and we want you to help us", Victoria said, I scratched behind my head.

"Why should I help you?" I asked, she walked over to me.

"I heard these people are helping them-"

"Okay, I'll help you", she smiled and led me to her hideout.

Ichigo's POV

We were in the woods, we watched the vampires and werewolves practice fighting. I felt someone nudge me. I looked and saw Rukia.

"What?"

"I think Jacob likes Bella", she said then watched them. I laid on the ground, looking up at the sky. Rukia did the same and her face was close to mine.

"Remember how we used to always be on the roof at night?" I asked, she smiled and nodded. The vampires weren't that strong though. I saw Edward staring intently at Jacob. I sat up and had a strange feeling that someone is watching us.

"I'm bored" Rukia flipped over to her side and yawned.

"Well do something", she said, I thought for a moment. I know that everyone will be angry when I do this. I let out a burst a spiritual pressure. Everyone except for Toshiro fell to their knees. Rukia's head was down while Toshiro was sweating. I let it decrease then everyone glared at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" Renji yelled, I grinned and shrugged.

"Don't... do... that again", Alice wheezed, I nodded. Rukia kicked me.

"Damn you...", she said then laid on the grass. I frowned and watched everyone.

"Hey Rukia", I called, she looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"... Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I asked, she blushed and looked away.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I dunno, just curious I guess"

"...Well-"

"Guys, time to go home", Rangiku said then started walking. I stood up and grabbed Rukia. I overheard Edward arguing with Jacob about Bella.

"Well who's gonna take her home?" Edward asked, I walked over to them.

"I can", I said, they eyed me.

"Let Ichigo take me home", Bella said, trying to bring down the tension.

"Well Rukia's has to come", Jacob said, Rukia just shrugged.

"Lets go", I said then motioned for the girls to follow me. We walked through the woods. Hopefully nothing happens.

**~10/16/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	5. It's the End

Ichigo's POV

We walked through the woods, Bella was by my side and Rukia was behind us. We were almost out of the woods when I heard noises coming from the trees and it did not sound like birds.

"I can't take it anymore!" a voice yelled.

"No you moron!" another voice yelled.

"Vampires", Bella muttered, I saw two vampires jump from the trees. It was two boys_**(The two vampires I made up FYI)**_, one of them had light brown hair while the other had black hair. The one with black hair smacked the back of the light hair one and scolded him.

"What are you? Retarded? She told us not to attack yet!" the black hair yelled, light hair just rolled his blood red eyes.

"Yeah, yeah but that girl with brown hair smells so good! I can't help myself!" light hair exclaimed.

"This is why I didn't want to go stalking with you in the first place, you're just so god damn stupid!" black hair yelled.

"Are these how vampires act?" I asked, Bella nodded. Black hair kept scolding light hair who glanced over at us then started trembling.

"Mark...", he said.

"What Roger?" Mark asked, he sounded very irritated.

"O-Orange hair...", Roger said while pointing at me. Mark looked at me directly and his face fell.

"So?" Mark asked, still annoyed, he doesn't realize that I'm much stronger than both of them.

"That scary guy with blue hair-"

"It was teal Roger"

"Does it matter? Anyway, he said that if we see orange hair, don't attack him cause he wants him healthy and alive when the war starts", Roger explained, Mark looked at me again but this time there were fear in his eyes.

"He did say that he was strong... Lets go", Mark said then looked like they flashed stepped away. They must have been talking about Grimmjow.

"They were interesting", Rukia said, me and Bella nodded and hurry went back to her house.

Grimmjow's POV

I sat in some kinda cave with a whole bunch of these 'vampires'. These things seem to be afraid of me since I glared at them every time they past by me.

"So, why are you attacking these other guys?" I asked, Victoria frowned.

"The boy Edward, he killed my lover so I'm gonna kill his", she answered then clenched her fists. "Why did you wanna help out anyway? It's not that I don't want you to it's just wanna know?". I scowled and gritted my teeth.

"One human that's helping those guys... His name's Ichigo Kurosaki, my rival", I replied then closed my eyes. I remembered all those awesome fights... damn... The last one was an epic battle. "I want to kill him since he's left this scar on me". I pointed at me open chest that had that disappointing scar.

"He gave you that scar?" Riley asked, I nodded and clenched my fists. That little kid is gonna pay for defeating me once, no one defeats Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Ichigo's POV

We were on a mountain or something, waiting for the vampires to arrive. Edward, Bella, and some werewolf were somewhere else. I sat on a rock, just whistling. The vampires and werewolves looked wary but we didn't seem to worried.

"How are you whistling at a time like this?" Rosalie asked me, I shrugged. Soon I heard someone yell and a whole army of vampires arrived. I stared into the sapphire eyes of my rival who was in the army. I unsheathed my sword and flashed step into the sky. Grimmjow looked pissed.

"Ready Kurosaki?" he asked, I nodded. I stuck Zangestu out and Grimmjow had his Zanpakto out, ready to get in release mode.

"BANKAI!"

"GRIND! PANTERA!"

Edward's POV

I killed Victoria.

"Oh Edward!" Bella cried then ran to me. I had her in a tight embrace, all of a sudden my knees felt weak. I looked to see the fight, I saw Ichigo wearing a mask and some kind of panther thing. It had long blue hair, claws, a tail, and sharp incisors.

"Is that?" Bella asked, I shrugged. The two seemed to be in an intense fight.

"JUST GIVE UP ICHIGO!" the panther shouted.

"I BEAT YOU LAST TIME! SO JUST GET OVER IT!" Ichigo shouted, his voice sounded shrill. I shuddered from the scene that I'm seeing.

Ichigo's POV

I did the final blow and Grimmjow fell onto the ground. I panted and grazed my hand over my mask. It crumbled and I slowly went down. When I got down, Rukia hugged me.

"Ichigo... I was worried", she said then nuzzled her face into my chest.

"Why did you worry? I've defeated him once", I murmured, she looked at me.

"I guess this is how you feel when I fight", Rukia said, I smiled and locked eyes with her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and crushed her lips against mine.

"HOW CUTE!" two girly voices yelled, I broke the kiss and saw Alice and Rangiku looking at us.

"Way to ruin the moment", I said in a monotone voice. I saw Edward and Bella hurry come back.

"What was that about?" Edward asked me, I sighed.

"Nothing... Oi Toshiro!" I yelled, he looked over at me. "Didn't we come here for Grimmjow?" I asked, he nodded. I looked and saw that he was gone. Huh? Carlisle walked over to us and smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much", he said, I nodded.

"Guess we should get home", Rukia said, she was still hugging me.

"Well, it was nice being here!" Renji exclaimed.

"Hope we meet again", Esme said. We said goodbye and headed back for the hotel.

"This has truly been a strange mission", Toshiro commented.

"Agreed", Rukia said. I decided not to tell them about the missing Grimmjow. I wonder where he went?

Nobody's POV

"You're lucky that I saved you"

He coughed up blood and wiped the blood from his forehead.

"Do I even know you?"

He chuckled and continued cleaning his wounds.

"No but I think you should lay low. I suggest you go to another state"

"... And where would that be?"

"Lima, Ohio"

**That is the end but I'm gonna have a sequel. It's called The Strange Mission Part 2 but there's no Twilight in it. Thanks for reading:)**

**~11/05/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


End file.
